


In Repose

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [102]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Somnophilia, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, No Sex, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Fill for prompt 78. "Sleep," from this list: https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/post/173550179036/drabble-prompts-hello-all-i-really-want-to-doThe prompt request was from AJenno and I've gifted this drabble to her.





	In Repose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AJenno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/gifts).



> Fill for prompt 78. "Sleep," from this list: https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/post/173550179036/drabble-prompts-hello-all-i-really-want-to-do
> 
> The prompt request was from AJenno and I've gifted this drabble to her.

Stiles woke with Derek nearly half on top of him, and so soundly slumbering he didn’t stir when Stiles got from bed.

Returned from the bathroom, Stiles slid in behind Derek, spooned him snugly.

He laid a hand on Derek’s chest, fingertips ruffling through soft hair, soothing his way down, dipping into Derek’s navel, taking hold of Derek’s dick, soft, pulpy, dormant as Derek himself.

Neither objected to the other’s fondling him in his sleep, to waking up aroused. But Stiles felt gratified simply lying there, as if he too were restored by the deep peace enveloping his beloved mate.


End file.
